The Final Prayer
by Aeris Love Gainsbororough
Summary: The first FF7 fan fiction I ever wrote. Read it and weep. =P


THE FINAL PRAYER by Aeris Love Gainsborough 

This is my first fan fiction. You can probably tell. ^_^ I've always liked Aeris Gainsborough best out of all the FFVII characters, but I have nothing against Tifa. I just think that Cloud and Aeris make a wonderful couple, and it was so sad when she died. Anyway, you might notice I left out a lot of the fighting... I think a scene with Sephiroth... I really cut the Temple scene down... I changed some of the dialogue... Well, that's why it's fan fiction, I guess. I hope you like it. Please send me any comments you have to aeris_love@hotmail.com and thanks for reading my first piece of work! Just one more thing. I was very inspired by the other fan fiction 'I'll Be At Your Side', by Eregil. It was beautiful. Be sure to read that fan fic. ^_^ 

Cloud looked out the window of his room at the Ghost Inn at Golden Saucer. He had tried and tried again to get some rest, but he just could not, so now he had decided to just spend a little time thinking. How had this all begun? He remembered jumping off that train at the Mako Reactor, and hurriedly meeting Jessie, Wedge and Biggs. But that wasn't what was on his mind... After the escape from the reactor, he met Aeris. Gentle, beautiful Aeris Gainsborough. He knew she was special once her saw her on the street. She offered him a flower, which he bought, and later on he gave it to Marlene, Barret's daughter... Well, not really his daughter, but that's another story. After that first meeting, he couldn't get the beautiful flower-seller out of his mind. It seemed more than a coincidence when their paths crossed once more. After a meeting with President Shinra, he fell through the roof of a cathedral and onto her flower bed. It had surprised Cloud to see flowers blooming in Midgar... He had never known it to be possible. But maybe it had something to do with the magic of the cathedral... Or the magic of Aeris. Aeris asked Cloud if he would be her bodyguard... She was being hunted down by the Turks, because she was an Ancient. She had powers, powers to talk to the Planet. She was the last living Ancient, so Shinra wanted to breed her, to continue her race. But Cloud managed to help save Aeris from the Turks in the cathedral, and they escaped to her home. Later, they saved Tifa Lockheart, Cloud's childhood friend, from Don Corneo, a sick, twisted pervert, another long story. Aeris was later captured by Shinra, but she managed to be saved by Cloud, Barret and Tifa, where they met Red XIII, another nearly extinct breed. Throughout the adventures they had had so far, Cloud had grown very close to Aeris. She was brave, mysterious, sweet, caring, beautiful... Everything he could ever want. But did Aeris care for him as much as he cared for her? Cloud knew Tifa liked him... But as nice as Tifa was, she could never compare to Aeris. Tifa was really nothing more than a close childhood friend... She liked him, but he could never see her as more than maybe a best friend... Or a little sister. But Aeris... Aeris was much more. Could she ever love him? Cloud's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Cloud?" came a voice. Aeris! Cloud turned around eagerly, but soon regained his cool. What was Aeris doing awake at this hour? "Aeris! Is something wrong?" Cloud asked. Aeris giggled slightly. "Nothing's wrong! But now we're here, at Golden Saucer... Just the two of us... Well... How about that date? After all, I do owe you." Cloud grinned. He liked the direction this conversation was going. "What do you have in mind?" Cloud asked, keeping his cool. "Come on, just follow me!" Aeris laughed, and began pushing Cloud out the door cheerfully. Aeris dragged Cloud down a pipe marked 'Event'. "I've heard that tonight they are putting on a wonderful show," grinned Aeris, as they walked across the crowded auditiorium. Suddenly, they were stopped by an usher. "Congratulations! You are our 100th couple!" he said. "You will get the chance to star in our play! Just play along with the story, and you'll get pick what happens!" Cloud and Aeris glanced at each other, before Aeris grinned and announced, "Sure! It'll be fun! Wanna do it, Cloud?" "Sure, why not?" shrugged Cloud, smiling at how happy Aeris was to be with him... And, of course, how happy he was to be with her! Cloud was rushed backstage, and some girl slapped some make-up on him. Why did he get a feeling of deja vu? He thought a little, before he remembered getting into drag to enter Don Corneo's mansion. Yikes. A girl at the Honey Bee Inn had put make-up on him... Ugh, he didn't want to be reminded of that little episode. Now, all he cared about was that he was here... With Aeris... Alone. No Tifa. No Red XIII. No Yuffie. No Vincent. No Barret. No Cid. No Cait Sith. Just him and Aeris. While the make-up girl finished up with Cloud's make-up, a narration boomed on-stage. "Long, long ago... An evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia... Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. What will become of her? Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred, appears!!" The make-up girl shoved Cloud on stage. A fanfare played. Cloud glanced left and right. Was he supposed to do something? Before he could react, a knight twirled onto the stage, while some more music played. Cloud raised his eyebrows. 

"Er... Yes?" Cloud said, looking at the knight a little strangely. "Nice armor..." The knight was dressing in some very thin, extremely shiny purple armor, which was obviously fake. The knight glared at Cloud, before getting down on his knees, and speaking to the audience. "Oh... You must be the legendary hero... Alfred!" Cloud just stared at the knight. The knight jabbed Cloud in the ribs. "Hey, it's your line." Cloud pointed at himself. "Yeah, you," the knight said, glaring. He cleared his throat, and repeated his lines, then waited for a response. Cloud just waited a while, and the knight, exasperated, continued. "I know in my soul. Please... Please save Princess Rosa! Now... Please... Talk to the King!" The knight stepped back, as the king came on, dressed in a long blue cape. He spoke merrily, even though his daughter was kidnapped... Cloud wondered, where did they find these actors?? "Oh... Legendary hero, Alfred. You have come to save my beloved Rosa... On the peak of a dangerous mountain.... Dwells the Evil Dragon King, Valvados... Who's kidnapped Princess Rosa... But... You can't beat the Evil Dragon King now! Talk to the one who can help you..." A wizard suddenly twirled onstage. Cloud glanced from the wizard to the knight. He shrugged, and walked towards the knight. The knight began, "I am... A lowly... Knight. How... Can I help you?" Cloud shrugged, and spoke out for the first time. "Defeat the Evil Dragon King!" The narrator spoke out again. "Oh, what is going to happen next? Oh... Legendary hero... Look!" A huge, bright green dragon came out, carrying Aeris in his claws. Cloud turned around, as the dragon roared. "I am the Evil Dragon King... Valvados! I have not harmed the Princess... I have been expecting... You!" Cloud raised a brow. I'm so scared, he thought. "Please help me, legendary hero," Aeris said, almost laughing. Then she turned to the dragon, and whispered, "Like that?" The dragon roared again, and yelled out, "Here I come, Legendary hero... Alfred! I already know your name!" The knight ran towards the dragon, and started punching him. The dragon just knocked him aside, and laughed. "What now, legendary hero?" Cloud ignored the dragon, and pretty much the rest of the action onstage, and walked over to Aeris. He hesitated for a moment, before getting down on his knees, taking Aeris' hand, and kissing it. "Oh... Cloud... I mean, Alfred," she sighed happily. The dragon roared in frustration. "Curses! The power of... Love!" The dragon flew off into thin air, leaving Aeris with Cloud. The King cheered. "Oh... Look! Love has triumphed! Now let's all return... And celebrate!" The wizard cheered, too. "Yes, let's... Yes, let's..." Everybody, even Aeris and Cloud, twirled offstage, leaving the poor knight lying on the stage, beaten, while the narration boomed out again, "Oh, how profound the power of love... And so the legendary hero, Alfred and our story live on happily ever after." The knight sighed, "Ugh... Someone... Help..." As soon as Cloud got off the stage, the make-up girl was removing all his make-up. Cloud shrugged, and let her go at it. Afterwards, he and Aeris rejoined in the main room of Golden Saucer. She giggled once again. "Oh, that was fun! Hey, let's go on the Gondola," she said, grinning. They made their way to the Gondola station. Aeris walked up to a girl in a blonde wig and tight pink and black dress, and asked for two tickets. The girl handed her two tickets, and they got into the Gondola. The sights were beautiful, Cloud thought, but nothing was more beautiful than the girl sitting in front of him. Aeris looked out the window, and sighed at the fireworks. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said softly. Then she turned to Cloud, and looked him over for a second. Then she looked down for a second, before turning her head up to meet Cloud's gaze. "Cloud... First off, it bothered me how you looked exactly alike. Two completely different people, but look exactly the same. The way you walk... Gesture... I think I must have seen him again, in you." She stopped, and smiled softly. "But you're different. Things... Are different." She looked down a little sadly. But then, she looked up again. "Cloud... I'm searching for you... I want to meet you." Cloud frowned, a little confused. "But I'm right here." Aeris shook her head, laughing a little. "I know, I know... But what I mean is... I... I want to meet... You." Cloud leaned back in his seat for a second to think it over, as Aeris looked at him, curiously. He looked back at Aeris... Her gentle features... Her beautiful, soul-searching eyes... The fireworks outside... He leaned over forwards, and kissed her softly. She kissed back gently, as the fireworks went off in the sky, beautifully framing the perfect moment. Time seemed to have frozen for the two of them... It was really meant to be. As the two got off the Gondola, Aeris turned towards Cloud, smiling happily. "I had fun tonight," she sighed happily. "Let's go together again, another night. Then we can go on more rides." Cloud nodded, and held her in his arms for a few more seconds, then the two began walking, hand in hand, to the main room. But once they got there, they were surprised to see Cait Sith standing there, with the team's Keystone, which was going to be used to get into the Temple of the Ancients. "Hey! Cait Sith! What are you doing!?" Cloud shouted out. When Cait Sith saw him, he and his stuffed moogle started hopping away. "Let's go, Aeris," Cloud said to her, and she nodded, and they began chasing him. To cut a long story short, Cait Sith gave the Keystone to Shinra, so they could enter the Temple of the Ancients. But he had taken Marlene, Barret's daughter, as a hostage. So now, with Cait Sith still on their team, they were going to get the Keystone back, and go to the Temple of the Ancients. Riding across marshes, swamps and rivers on the Tiny Bronco, Aeris walked over to where Cloud was sitting, while Cid steered it, cursing at passing by chocobos. Tifa, who was sitting a couple of seats away, watched Aeris suspiciously, as she sat down next to Cloud. "Cloud?" Aeris said. When Cloud noticed her, he smiled, and responded eagerly, much to Tifa's dismay. "Aeris! You doing okay?" he said. She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm doing fine, just wanted to come see you before we get to the Temple," she said happily. Cloud grinned, and put his arm over her shoulder, and they remained like that for the rest of the trip, talking to each other, and laughing together. "Tifa... Don't let it get to you," said a voice from behind Tifa. Tifa turned her head, irritated. It was Red XIII. "Let what get to me?" Tifa said quickly, trying to conceal her feelings. But Red XIII had already walked off. Tifa just sighed, and stared straight ahead of her, angry and depressed, throughout the rest of the trip. As soon as they reached the Temple, Aeris and Cid joined Cloud's team, and the rest waited in the Tiny Bronco. Cloud walked cautiously through the dense forest, and finally reached the huge Temple. When the three entered, they were shocked to find Tseng there, wounded, with the Keystone in his hand. He muttered something, before handing the Keystone to the group, and telling them to put it on the altar. Cloud glanced at Aeris and Cid, and shrugged. Cloud put the Keystone on the altar, and a door opened. Cloud, Aeris and Cid walked through the complicated maze in the Temple. But in the middle of the maze, Aeris fell down on her knees. "Cloud... I... I hear it," she said. "Hear what?" he said gently. "I hear the Planet," she said, getting a little excited. "I... I hear what it's telling me. What? You want to... Show us something?" Aeris took Cloud and Cid's hands, and soon, a vision of Tseng and Elena descended upon them. But after Elena left the room, a vision of Sephiroth appeared behind Tseng, as he put his sword through him, and he keeled over. Aeris gasped in horror, and Cloud held her hand tightly. Soon, the vision faded away. Cid let go of Aeris' hand, but Cloud and Aeris still held each other's hands tightly. Aeris turned to Cloud. Cid, noticing the moment, spoke up. "Hmm... You know, I really would like a good smoke. I'll be right back," he said, and rushed off. Cloud looked into Aeris' eyes, forgetting where they were and what they were after. The only thing that mattered was Aeris. "You really do understand me, don't you Cloud?" she said softly. Cloud nodded. "Discovering everything about my people... About the Ancients... The Cetra. It's very important to me." Cloud nodded once again, still looking into Aeris' beautiful emerald green eyes. "And, well... Now that I'm here... In the Temple of the Ancients itself... It feels really special. And what makes it even more special is that I can share this moment with you, Cloud." Aeris gently rested her hands around Cloud's neck, and leaned in and kissed him again. Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist and kept on kissing her warmly. Once they ended the kiss, Aeris, still in Cloud's arms, spoke out gently. "Cloud... I..." Cid walked in just before Aeris could finish what she was going to say. When he saw Aeris and Cloud like that, he grinned. "Sorry to interrupt, but we don't have all the time in the world. And, well, you guys will have time for that later. Come on." Cloud glared at Cid slightly, but nodded, and smiled at Aeris again, and they continued through the maze of rooms in the Temple. Soon, they found the room they saw in Aeris' vision. Cloud walked in, and suddenly, Sephiroth appeared in front of them, speaking in incoherent sentences and mumbling about the Black Materia and Meteor. But they saw a little model of the Temple, and Aeris explained that this was the Black Materia itself. But they realized that they couldn't take it without dying, or else the Temple would collapse on top of them. But suddenly, Cloud's PHS started ringing. "Cloud! I heard your conversation..." said Cait Sith, his big furry face appearing on the PHS screen. "I wasn't eavesdropping, but I couldn't help hearing it. And since my body is just a big stuffed animal, then I could get the black materia for you." Cloud glanced at Aeris and Cid. Their expressions were blank. "Well..." Cloud said frowning into the PHS. "Are you sure you want to do this, Cait Sith?" Cait Sith nodded slowly. "I'll be right there," he said. After a few minutes, Cait Sith was standing with Cloud, Aeris and Cid, outside the Temple. "Is there anything I can do for you before I go?" Cait Sith said, still smiling. Aeris stepped close to Cait Sith. "Well... I know! Why don't you read our fortunes? Why don't you find out how compatible me and Cloud are?" she said, smiling. Cid laughed, and Cloud jabbed him in the ribs, and Cait Sith began computing the results. "Uh oh..." he said. "What?" Aeris said. "Poor Tifa," Cait Sith replied. "What?? Tell me!" she said again. "Well... It says you and Cloud's stars are compatible. You two are meant to always be together," he said, grinning. Cloud smiled at Aeris. But then Cait Sith spoke up again. "Well... I'd better be going. But even if another Cait Sith comes along, never forget this one!" "Ok, Cait Sith. Please... Be strong," Aeris said softly, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Cait Sith continued into the Temple. Happily, the cat replayed Aeris' words in his mind. "'Be strong', she told me... Oh, I'm so happy!" he said bouncing on his giant moogle. Aeris and Cloud watched the Temple collapse. Aeris sighed at the loss of their friend. Cloud saw this, and took her hand in his. She held on to it tightly. And as the rubble finally settled, Cloud stepped in and picked up the Black Materia. "Without this, Sephiroth can't do us any harm," he said. Aeris nodded. They looked down into the pit that was all that remained of the Temple. Cid felt that it was time for another cigarette. "Just a second, Cloud, Aeris... I'd like to take a smoke. I'll be only a minute," he said, and walked away. Cloud felt Aeris' gaze, and he turned his head. She smiled at him, and he took her in his arms once again. "Aeris... I... Oh, I'm no good at this sort of thing... I... I loved you ever since I first saw you on the street selling flowers," Cloud said, a little nervously, still holding Aeris in his arms. Aeris' heart skipped a beat as she heard the words, and her body tingled all over. She smiled happily. "I love you, too, Cloud Strife," she said softly, and leaned in to kiss him once again. As Cloud and Aeris kissed each other, they both simultaneously wished that the moment would never end. The kiss was pure magic. Cloud wished he could feel this kiss forever. Aeris prayed that this kiss would just never end. But, of course, it had to. Aeris and Cloud were still kissing as Sephiroth appeared. Cloud still held Aeris in his arms, but pulled away from the kiss, trying to protect her. But his mind wouldn't let him. In fact, his mind was completely blank, and he could hear Sephiroth's steely voice telling him to give the Black Materia to him. The voice grated his very soul. His heart was beating fast and furiously. He couldn't do this... But... He had to. He pulled away from Aeris, and reached into his pocket to hand over the materia to Sephiroth. As soon as Sephiroth received it, he laughed, and disappeared. Everything blurred before his eyes, and he fell onto his knees. Aeris ran towards him. "Cloud!" she cried out. He looked up at her. He couldn't see her face. He could hear her voice. He took a step towards her. But in his soul, he heard someone screaming, telling him to stop. He took another step. The voice in his head and in his soul grated together in confusion. But soon, a gentle voice cut both of them off. Aeris' voice. It was coming from his heart. Cloud stopped, and took a step backwards. What was he doing?? "Cloud..." Aeris said sadly, taking slow, cautious steps towards him. But suddenly, his brain, heart and soul went blank. Everything was replaced by Sephiroth's voice. Cloud lost complete control of himself, and walked towards Aeris. Sephiroth has entered his body and mind. Cloud hit Aeris. She gasped, and stepped back, almost falling at the strength of Cloud's fist. He walked towards her, his soul finally tearing at his mind... He fell over forwards, just as Cid ran towards Cloud and Aeris. "CLOUD!? @#$#! What do you think you're doing??" he screamed. Cloud blacked out. His vision darkened entirely. But then, his sight opened up to a beautiful, misty forest. Had he walked here? He frowned, but suddenly, he saw Aeris, and his expression cleared. She wasn't hurt! He took a step towards her. "Aeris... I... I don't know..." he began, but she cut him off. "Cloud, don't worry about what happened back there," she said gently. "I know you didn't mean it... I know you couldn't help it." She walked around him, and stepped behind a tree. But then she peeked out the side of the tree. Her expression was happy, and teasing. "But I know what I'm going to do." She kept on walking, then stepped right next to Cloud. "This is the Sleeping Forest. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Cloud nodded slowly. "But not as beautiful as you," he replied. She giggled, and grinned. "Cloud, when you wake up, I won't be here. I'm... I'm going to the Lost City," she said, determined. "When I wake up?" he said, frowning. "I want to find out about myself. I... I need to think. To pray. To hope. To dream. To wish," she said, and stepped away from Cloud, and began walking down the path towards the Lost City. But she stopped, and turned around. "Cloud..." she said softly, and began walking back towards him. "Aeris, I love you," he repeated to her. She stepped next to him, and kissed him, lovingly and gently. He kissed her back, and wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't leave him... Ever. But once she finished the kiss, she stepped away, and walked down the path to the Lost City. He began running after her... Running and running... But he never got to her. She was gone... When Cloud woke up, Tifa was standing by his bed. "Aeris..." Cloud sighed softly... "Cloud! Wake up! Aeris... She's gone!" Tifa said. As much as she loved Cloud, she had really begun to feel close to Aeris, and she was very worried for her. Cloud sat up straight in his bed. "Yes... And I know where she went, too," he said, and got out of the bed. He turned towards Tifa. "Tifa, get Cid and Red XIII. We're going to look for Aeris." He began walking out of the bedroom, but thought of something, and turned to Tifa. "Tifa... Thanks for caring... Caring this much for me." He turned around. "But I have to find Aeris... You understand..." He turned his head slightly to face hers. "Right?" Tifa sighed sadly. Yes, she understood. She understood that she could never be the one. "I understand, Cloud," she sighed, and Cloud walked away. Cloud managed to get the Lunar Harp from the excavation site at Bone Village. Then, he proceeded into the Sleeping Forest. He took out the harp, and started playing. Though Cloud had never played the harp before, the melody that came out was sad, but enchanting. Cid and Red XIII listened thoughtfully to the beautiful song. Soon, a long path opened up, and Cloud looked at Red XIII and Cid, and ran down it. 

Aeris had walked down the path into the Lost City. She had entered a strange building, and stepped down a secret path, down a long, beautiful crystal staircase. She has gasped at its beauty when she saw it. She walked down, and soon found a suitable place. She needed to pray. She climbed up onto a small platform. Yes, she was going to pray for Holy. But a big part of her wanted to pray for her love for Cloud. She wanted to pray that Cloud and her could be together... She wanted to pray that the kiss they had shared at the Temple would never end. She could still feel it, in her mind... Cloud's warm embrace, the feel of his hands on her back, the gentle closeness of his face against hers... She never wanted to forget it. No matter what happened. She kneeled down on the platform, and began to pray. 

By the time Cloud had reached the Lost City, it was late, and Red XIII and Cid were tired. Cloud didn't want to do anything except find Aeris, to see her dancing emerald eyes gazing into his, to see her beautiful face, her silky brown hair... He wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her, talk to her, laugh with her... But Red XIII and Cid were exhausted. They found a strange little building with three beds in it. Cid and Red XIII sunk into a deep sleep, and even Cloud got into the bed, but he didn't sleep. He heard Aeris' voice in his heart, mind and soul, now. "I love you, too, Cloud Strife," she had said. And she had meant it. He kept hearing her voice, as he tossed and turned in the bed. Suddenly, he heard her voice. This time, her voice was panicked. "Cloud! Come quick! Please!" the voice has called out. Cloud jumped out of bed, and shook Red XIII and Cid. "I hear her voice... We have to find her," he said nervously. "She needs us... She needs me..." Cloud ran out of the building, followed by a worried Red XIII and a confused Cid. As he approached a strangely shaped rock building, he heard her voice clearly. He motioned to the others, and ran inside. In the building, he saw a secret tunnel open up. He ran down the tunnel, barely noticing the breath-taking crystal staircase down. His mind just kept calling her name. Soon, he reached some stepping stones over a beautiful river. Cloud saw Aeris on the platform. Cid and Red XIII stepped aside, to allow Cloud to go through this by himself. Cloud stepped onto the first stepping stone. "Aeris?" he called out, stunned by her beauty. Every time he saw her, her beauty stunned him. But Aeris didn't reply. She was praying. Cloud stepped across all the stepping stones, and climbed up the stairs to see her. But as he reached the top step, his mind went blank. Sephiroth began speaking to him... Telling him... To kill Aeris... Cloud's soul screamed back, and once again, the voices grated, confusing him. Slowly, he walked towards Aeris, though his soul tried to hold him back. He got out his sword, though his soul cried out at him. He stood in front of Aeris. His hands were shaking. His soul was trying to put the sword away, and his mind was trying to use the sword to kill Aeris. Soon, his soul was dying away. He held up his sword. He held it over his head, his hands still shaking. He was ready to bring it over Aeris' head. But before she even opened her eyes, Red XIII and Cid cried out. "Cloud!!" Red XIII shouted at him. "Dumb #^%@!" Cid screamed. Cloud stepped back, shocked at what he had almost done. "Ugh... What are you making me do?" he asked himself. Aeris slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at Cloud. He had come... Cloud... Cloud had come. To see her. They would always be together, just like she had prayed. Cloud looked into Aeris' eyes, dazzled by her beauty. Suddenly, Cloud felt a strange sensation... His soul... His soul had joined Aeris' soul... He frowned, and stepped back. Aeris just smiled. She had felt it, too. But suddenly, Cloud felt another sensation... A sensation of fear, sorrow, depression... And love. All mixed into one feeling... Cloud looked at Aeris nervously, and then he looked up and gasped. Sephiroth was flying straight at Aeris, a determined expression on his face, with his long, gleaming Masamune in his hands. He reached her, and the sword pierced her back and went straight through her. Aeris' eyes were full of shock and alarm, but she was still smiling. Cloud watched silently, in horror. Sephiroth drew the sword out of Aeris' back, and put it away. Aeris fell forward, and Cloud caught her in his arms. Her body was still warm. Her eyes gently closed. Her hair ribbon came undone, and a materia fell out her hair, tied in place with the ribbon. The materia slowly bounced across the floor, and onto the stepping stones, until it fell into the river. Cloud couldn't take his eyes off Aeris' face. He could still feel this same sensation... He realized this was the sensation of loss... The loss of someone you love... He sighed, barely believing what had just happened. "Aeris..." he said, in a voice that was barely a whisper. He gently shook her. "This can't be real!" He still didn't take his eyes off Aeris' beautiful face. Her eyes had closed, but her soft lips were still smiling. She had always smiled. Smiled until the end. "Do not worry. Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy," Sephiroth said in a feelingless voice. "All that is left is to go North. The 'Promised Land' waits for me over the snowy fields. There I will become a new being by uniting with the planet. As will this girl." Cloud trembled with sorrow and hate towards Sephiroth. "Shut up," he said angrily. He took his eyes off Aeris for an instant, to look at Sephiroth. "The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing." He slowly looked back at Aeris. "Aeris is gone. Aeris will no longer laugh, cry... Or get angry..." He held Aeris tightly in his arms. "What about us... What are WE supposed to do?" He gently put Aeris down, and looked down at her. "What about my pain?" He began trembling again. "My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!" Sephiroth slowly looked down at Cloud. "What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too?" Cloud stood up angrily and turned to face Sephiroth. "Of course! Who do you think I am!?" Sephiroth began to laugh. "Stop acting as if you were sad. There's no need to act as though you're angry, either." He flew into the air, and looked down at Cloud. "Because, Cloud. You are..." Then, Sephiroth disappeared, leaving Cloud, Cid and Red XIII to fight Jenova. They easily won. But before Jenova left, she finished Sephiroth's sentence. "Because you are... A puppet." Cloud slowly repeated the sentence. "I'm... A puppet?" Red XIII decided to leave Cloud alone, to give him time to think. He started to leave, but paused at the top of the stairs, to howl his goodbye to Aeris. Cid left after him, looking into the air, silently hating Sephiroth. Cloud looked down at Aeris. "Aeris..." he said softly. "I love you... And I always will." He gently picked her up in his arms, and walked out of the building. He slowly walked into the lake outside the building, and gazed down into Aeris' face one final time. He slowly leaned down, and kissed her lips gently. After that, he slowly lowered her into the water, feeling his eyes brim up with tears, which he quickly brushed away. As she sunk into the water, to reach her final resting place, Cloud slowly and gently spoke one more time. "I'll never forget you, Aeris. I'll never let you go. Our souls will always be one, they will always be together. And one day, Aeris, one day, we will be reunited. I promise. Farewell, Aeris... Farewell." 

The End 

© 1999 Aeris Love Gainsborough 


End file.
